monsterhighlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Haru Yamada
' Haru „Kuroyuri” Yamada' (山田春, Yamada Haru) is 16-year old son of Kuchisake-onna. He was born and raised in Japan, but at the age eleven his mother lost her parental rights, which were passed onto her sister. Now Haru lives with her in the USA. Being a quiet and reserved person, he doesn't have a lot of friends, apart from his boyfriend and people from the modeling world. He never takes of his mask, because of charateristic, kuchisake-onna "smile". Haru's main hobby is designing clothes and fashion in general. He can also play the cello and the ukulele. Character Personality Appearance Haru's quite short and has a petite figure. For a long period of time he was mistaken for a girl, which still happends pretty often. His skin is almost as fair and perfect as a porcelain doll, having no acne or discoloration. He has a medium lenght, black hair and cold, icy-blue eyes. Haru also has a kuchisake-onna "smile" engraved on his face, which he always covers up with facemasks. Relationships Family Before, Haru never met his father and never really wanted to do so. When he was young, he thought his father was an idiot for leaving such a beautiful and amazing woman like his mother. Now, as he grew up, he started to be interested in his father and why he disappeared from his life so suddenly. He tried to talk to his aunt about it but she never gave him a straight answer and avoided the subject, like if the truth was too horrible for Haru. Distant family Haru has an aunt, Satomi, whom he lives with now. She is the biological sister of Akemi that died of starvation few days after her. Opposed to her sister, Satomi is a normal ghost. She took Haru without hessitation under her wings when his mother suddenly disappeared. She treats him like her own son and in the past she helped him with facing with the fact that he isn't human, like he thought all his life. Satomi also got Haru a therapist, to help with the mental damage that his mother has done. She is completly different than her sister, she is friendly, very open, likes to joke around and most of all, she is a lot more empathetic than her. That doesn't change the fact that there are some characteristics that they both share, like appearance and paying huge attention to tradition, but with Satomi it is less radical. Haru really loves his aunt and he can't ever express how greatful he is for what she has done for him. She provided him with a normal life, which would be never possible with his mother. Haru feels comfortable living with her, and thanks to her living alone, he settled in pretty quick, being used to living with only one parent. Satomi is like a true mother to him, whom he loves truly and looking back, he's glad that he broke free from the firm grip of his mother. The only thing that bugs him about Satomi is her hiding the truth about his father and what really happend in their family. Rest of Haru's family is unknown. He has no family photos, albums, or any signs, absolutely nothing. There is no doubt that Satomi got rid of everything on purpose, just to cut The only family he has now is Satomi and her girlfriend, Jade. Jade is a deer; she lives in a small cabin in the woods, an ideal place for an aspiring new writer like her. Haru is in good relations with her, even though they act more like friends than a family. Haru likes visit her from time to time, cause enjoys the peaceful and quiet atmosphere. Best friends Haru's only best friend is Samael Kurosawa. They share a similiar interest in fashion tba Friends Kaoru Romance Antagonists Pet Haru is owner of three rats and a ferret; Yuuki is a beige hooded dumbo, Hawaito is a chocolate standard and Shiro is fawn varegated standard. All three of them were a birthday present from his boyfriend and Haru treats them like his own children. They had destroyed some of his personal stuff, true, but he still spoils them and even makes then a homemade toys and hammocks. Taiyo was his aunt's ferret, but after Haru moved in, she bonded with him more than she did with Satomi. Taiyo is a little mischievous brat, that likes to steal stuff from her owners and hide them in her favourite drawer. But there is no way to be mad at her, and she knows it very well. Hobby Ukulele He started learning how to play on the ukulele just of pure boredom. His aunt had an ukulele bought on a vacation long time ago, and even thought it was very old, it still served it purpose well. Haru read about it a lot on the internet and after a while he started practising, which turned out not being that hard and quickly became really enjoyable. Haru often uses ukulele to write his own songs. Cello Haru had played the cello since he was six years old, thanks to his mother who wanted to raise him as a true "whizzkid" - inteligent, able to play an instrument perfectly etc. Because of that, he was intensively learning how to play the cello, in an attempt to make his mother proud of him and happy. He also did that because it had grown on him and he actually did enjoy playing the instrument. So when he moved in with his aunt, he brought the instument with him and he still plays it to this day. Not many people know about it though, Haru doesn't perform anywhere and to some degree he hides his talent. Fashion and sewing Haru, living near Harajuku district, often saw people wearing various types of clothing, because of that he himself began to be interested in popular styles he saw on the streets. He expand his knowledge more when he came to U.S.A and had more access to the internet. That's when his attention turned to lolita style, even more so to the sweet lolita branch. For a long time he prefered female clothing, but he was afraid admit it to his mother. After moving in with his aunt, he had total freedom to wear what he wanted, so he started wearing cute and pretty dresses in light colors, not caring what others may think. As for now, he follows few trends from the world, but mostly from Korea and Japan. Urban fashion is not his cup of tea. After being obsessed in fashion for a while, he started to gain interest in sewing. He started training on his old clothes, that his mother would usually throw out immediately if they were even slightly ripped. Hence - his mother didn't approve of his hobby, mostly because clothes made by young Haru didn't look as good as the ones you buy in the store, which was a disgrace in Haru's mother's eyes. However, he didn't gave up and continued to learn how to sew, starting to get better and better at it. He began to make clothes for himself, but he mostly uses this skill to adjusting dresses to his body type and for adding more accesories. Only recently he started to make cosplays, but he doesn't really feel confident enough to go to some kind of convention and wear them. Classic Monster Kuchisake-onna is a malevolent figure appearing in Japanese ghost stories, possibly dating back to the Edo period. As an undead serial killer, she approaches her victims with seemingly innocuous questions before killing them, usually with a pair of scissors. According to the legend, she covers her mouth with a cloth mask, a fan, or a scarf. The woman will ask a potential victim "Am I pretty?" If he or she answers yes, she will remove her mask and ask him or her again in a girly voice. If the potential victim answers yes or screams, she will slash the victim from ear to ear so that the victim resembles her. If he or she answers no, she will walk away, only to follow her victim home and brutally murder him or her that night. Said reaction also occurs if you say no before she removes her mask. To avoid this fate, several people during the Edo period claimed that they gave her confusing answers like average and so-so or threw money or hard candy at her, buying themselves time to run away and lose her. source: Wikipedia Biography Short summary Haru's mother was a human woman, before she and her sister were brutally murdered by Akemi's (mother) husband and the boy's father. To her surprise, Akemi gave birth to a seemingly normal child, which later turned out to be a ghost. Haru and her lived a normal life, untill one incident. Haru, whos been idolising his mother all his life, saw her true face, that had a carved smile, characteristic for a Kuchisake-onna, and decided to "follow her footsteps". He snuck out from a classroom during a lesson and, having stolen a knife from his kitchen, he started carving out a similiar "smile" for himself. He was discovered by the school staff and quickly rushed to the hospital. Being ashamed of her son, Akemi called her sister, Satomi, begging her to fly to Japan, not telling her what she has planned. After picking Haru from the hospital and leaving him after her sister's care, she simply disapeared, with no note or a message behind. Satomi had no other choice than to adopt Haru, which she did. Now Haru lives with her, but his past still haunts him to this day. Long version Drop Dead Diary 'Nicknames: '''Kuroyuri, Yuri '''Catchphrases: '... 'Likes: '''Staying quitely at home, sewing, playing or in the best scenerio - doing something together with Damon. He also likes to read a bunch of fashion magazines. '''Dislikes: '''Places where there are too many people, Haru doesn't like the crowd and he most likely stays away from it. He skips any kind of party if he isn't obligated to go there. '''Pets: '''A bunch of annoying rodents, which he cares for a lot and a jealous ferret. '''Must wear accessory: '''A surgical mask, covering up his scars. Even thought it may be hard to notice, but he always wears necklace of a lily, which was a present from his mother. '''Favourite color: '''Pastels, mostly pinks and purples. He also likes black. '''Bedroom sitch: ' Trivia *Haru was born on the 1st of January; his zodiac sign is Capricorn. *His name means „spring” (春) and his surname comes from Japanese 山 (yama) meaning "mountain" and 田 (ta) meaning "field, rice paddy". **His nickname, Kuroyuri, was given to him by his classmates; in Hanakotoba (language of flowers) it symbolizes love and a curse. *His voice is really soft and euphonious, but he's scared of singing in public. *He has a large collection of manga, but only in japanese. *He's a vegetarian. *When stressed, he has a habit of holding onto someone's hand or sleeve (only if Haru knows that person). *Haru is ambidextrous. *He collects Nendoroid figurines *He's really skilled at make-up, althought he uses only BB cream and does his brows on daily basis.. *Some of the text was translated with the help of my friend. ❤ *Here you can listen to playlist inspired by Haru, and here's his pinterest. *He's a big fan of Hideaki Anno's work, one of his favourite series is Neon Genesis Evangelion. Gallery Haru_Basic.png|Basic HaruAna.jpg|by my friend, Ana (her instagram) HaruodDuney.png|by Duney HaruodNeteArts.png|by NeteArts HaruWei.png|by Wei HaruTrefel.png|by Trefel zx0X4iJ.jpg|old sketch HaruBasicSketch.jpg|Haru's new basic sketch (not really actual now tbh) HaruSkulette.png|skulette Haru_raffle_art.png|by Rika and Rosie <3 Category:Characters Category:Ejyh Category:Males Category:Kuchisake-onna Category:Spotlight